


Buffy + Laundry = Unmixy

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia





	Buffy + Laundry = Unmixy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormwreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/gifts).



Buffy stuffed the sheets into the washer and poured in the detergent.  She paused, squinting at the knobs.  She fiddled and twisted, then slapped and shook before shaking her fists in frustration. 

“Stupid Scottish washing machines!”

“Ummm, Buffy.  What are you doing?” Dawn asked.

Buffy froze.  “Nothing.  Just…”

“Slaying the washing machine?”

Buffy shrugged.  “I promised Xander I’d clean his sheets after I accidentally crashed in his bed.”

Dawn crooked an eyebrow.  “Accidentally?”

“Yes, _accidentally_.  And now this stupid thing won’t work.”

“Let me try.”  Dawn turned around and kicked out with her back hooves.  The washer turned on.

“Showoff.” 


End file.
